Descendant of the Uzumaki Clan
by jc21.jordan
Summary: What If Naruto meets a relative during the Chunin Exams , What If this relative trained Naruto the ways of the Uzumaki Clan, What If Naruto unlocks 2 Bloodlines he didn't know he had Naruto/Harem , Badass Naruto, Sasuke Bashing, Civilian Council Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Hello here this will be my very first fanfic which I was totally excited to make yet a little bit nervous of how far it could reach it's peak because this'll be M Rated so if you don't seem Mature enough to handle the Adult scenes then skip to the aftermath of the scene don't worry I'll make sure to warn you guys in future chapters, just don't bitch at me for adding Lemon scenes okay even though I did warn you and you read them anyway and somehow disgusted then your obviously not mature enough for these things.**

 **Anyway this won't be the only Naruto fanfic I'll make in the future when I start to get the hang of these things I'm going to publish another story .**

 **Now in this story the timeline is going to take place after the Land of Waves Arc and the beginning of the Chunin Exams Arc the beginning of this Arc is mostly going to start off Canon from the Anime up to the 2** **nd** **part of the Exams in the Forest of Death in the Forest of Death after Naruto gets separated from Sakura and Sasuke he meets a relative of his that he didn't knew he had hell not even the Third Hokage knew about him then this relative of his reveals who he is to him he transported Naruto and himself into another dimension where he will teach Naruto the ways of the Uzumaki Clan teach him their clan's history train him in the Uzumaki Clan art of Taijutsu , Kenjutsu and maybe Fuinjutsu and help unlock Naruto's Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Ability) so Naruto could be smart and maybe OP in this story after his training and a Badass and just to let you know he will also have a harem to restore his clan so I already picked out the harem**

 **Sakura – she maybe a bitch in part 1 but she Thicc AF**

 **Ino**

 **Kin**

 **Hinata**

 **Temari**

 **Tenten**

 **Anko- she just so damn sexy plus her and Naruto are sort of similar with each other**

 **Kurenei**

 **Mei**

 **Yugito**

 **Tayuya- she's honestly my bae and funny as hell**

 **Tsunade- god I don't care if it's just her genjutsu to make her look young but she bae as hell bruhh why tf not**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **And Female Kyuubi**

 **Now theirs's going to be some bashing in this story such as**

 **Sasuke**

 **Now don't get me wrong he's honestly one of my favorites but at the same time he was a total prick when he betrayed the village and try to sever his and Naruto's bond**

 **Civilian Council**

 **Danzo**

 **Oh he's Definitely gonna get bashed like what is up wit this dude's head I know he wants to be Hokage and try to make the best of the village but really going so far to train children into mindless killing machines, trying to make Naruto into a weapon, stealing and implanting Sharingan eyes from the dead Uchiha and even Shisui's eye into himself bruhh even though Naruto wanted to be Hokage but he doesn't pull any of this crazy shit to be one and he wonders why Tobirama chosed Hiruzen to be his successor instead of him**

 **Anyway I don't know if I'm gonna finish the story toward the aftermath of the Sasuke Retreival Mission or keep going I don't know so were just gonna have to wait and see what the future holds you know anyway thank you all for taking your time to read this note but don't worry I will begin writing the story afterwards but first I'm gonna need to watch the Chunin Exams Arc or read it on the manga to get some ideas so Thank you all and make sure to follow me so ya'll know when Chapter 1 will be published Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descendant of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **Chapter 1**

"talking"

'thoughts'

 **Jutsu**

" **Tailed Beast "**

It's been two weeks since Team 7's mission from the Land of Waves, encountering two high rank Missing Nins from the Hidden Mist one of the Seven Swordsman Zabuza Momochi and his companion Haku who we're both hired by a corrupted business man named Gato to assassinate an old bridge builder name Tazuna who was also the client of Team 7 on said mission to stop him from finishing building a bridge in Wave Country that could remove Gato from power. During the mission Kakashi Hatake who is the leader and Jonin Instructor faced off against the Demon of the Mist, while the rest of the team guards Tazuna in a Manji Formation after the clash the team succeeded in escorting Tazuna safely, realizing that Zabuza might show up again Kakashi needed to get his Genin squad prepared therefore teaching them in the Art of Tree Climbing to improve their Chakra Controls giving them Kunai's to progress their work, Sakura Haruno the smart and studious of the team managed to climb successfully on her first try, Naruto Uzumaki the loud and goofiest one on the team tried but sadly failed due to his control of his Chakra, and finally Sasuke Uchiha the broodiest one of the team attempted but just like Naruto he failed as well.

Later being close to finishing the bridge Team 7 had once again encountered Zabuza and Haku, Kakashi who takes on Zabuza again leaves Haku to Sasuke and Naruto. During the battle as Haku who had a Kekkei Genkai called Ice Release puts up a Jutsu called **Ice Crystal Magic Mirror** to trap them in a icy dome of mirrors, attempted to break through the Jutsu Sasuke tried melting the ice with a **Fireball Jutsu** but to prevail, Naruto charged in using **Shadow Clones** to go through Haku's reflection only managed to get skewered by Haku's Senbon Needles.

Sasuke who managed to figure out Haku's Technique took the hits of Haku's needles that we're meant to strike Naruto was down for the count. Naruto who was grieving over the sacrifice of Sasuke let out a roar of anger unleashes the Chakra of the Kyuubi charged at Haku with an intent to kill. As he was about to finish the job Haku's mask broke off revealing Haku's facial appearance as the feminine male Naruto met that morning. After hearing about Haku's past, Haku who felted shameful of his defeat and failing Zabuza had pleaded Naruto to take his life. Naruto who was conflicted of doing what Haku asked him gave in to his plead and rushed at him with a Kunai in his hand aimed to kill but was halted by Haku who felted Zabuza's distress. As Kakashi who was coming at him with a **Raikiri** in his hand took the hit that was meant for Zabuza died in the process. Gato who suddenly appeared with his whole gang behind him betrayed Zabuza as he declared he never intended to pay him and would let his men kill off the Missing Nin in his weakened state. Naruto who was enraged of the midget disrespecting Haku's corpse and at Zabuza for not doing anything of defending Haku shouted his emotions to Zabuza, the anger of the Missing Nin , the sadness of Haku's unfulfilled dream and the sorrow of Haku's fate as to die as a mere tool. Zabuza honoring Haku's memory asked Naruto to lend him his Kunai charged towards Gato and his men killed all those who dared to keep him from reaching Gato. Finally the reached the man himself stabbed Gato with the Kunai given by Naruto and sliced Gato's head off ending the corrupted business man for good, unfortunately died in the aftermath due to being stabbed in the vital areas by the men he killed.

Now in the Present time we have our favorite blonde Protagonist rushing out of his home to his team's meeting spot. Arriving at the spot Naruto spots his two teammates.

A girl with bubblegum pink hair that's down to shoulder lengths, emerald green eyes , Konoha headband on the top of her head, red velvet colored sleeveless dress down to above her knees, and blue ninja sandals to finish her look is Naruto's dream girl Sakura Haruno.

The other a boy with navy blue colored short sleeved shirt, raven black spikey hair that's shaped like a duck's butt, dark black colored eyes, short white pants ,blue ninja sandals along with a Konoha blue headband tied around his forehead and the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt is her Naruto's rival and soon to be Antagonist the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan" Naruto greeted with a smile to his crush, spotting Sasuke next to her turned with his arm crossed on his chest with an irritated expression, the same goes for Sasuke as well. Sakura seeing the tension between them gave an annoyed expression.' Not again ever since we got back from the Land of Waves these two have been acting weird it's so embarrassing' Sakura thought to herself, 'Chaaa hurry up Kakashi-Sensei' Inner Sakura complained.

Three hours later the trio was Still waiting on their Jonin Instructor until "Yo" greeted by a man with silver colored gravity defying hair, blue Konoha headband that is down to cover his left eye a simple Leaf Jonin attire, blue fingerless gloves with metal plates attached and a blue mask covering most of his face leaving only his right eye exposed is the famous Copy Nin himself Kakashi Hatake Team 7's Jonin Instructor.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI" yelled Naruto and Sakura, "sorry but I got lost on the path of life" **(A/N I love Kakashi no homo)** "LIAR!" yelled the duo once again, Sasuke just simply doesn't care. "So Kakashi-Sensei any new missions for us? We've had nothing but boring D-Rank Missions, We want something challenging for us!" Naruto complained. Sakura had an annoyed expression written on her face directly at Naruto, while Sasuke simply thought of one word to Naruto 'Dope'. 'Every time we go on a mission those two end up showing me up and saving me. But not this time because I will be the one to save them' Naruto determined.

After doing a series of D-Rank Missions and determined to be step ahead of Sasuke, Naruto ended up returning with bruises and getting help from Sakura to walk through the village. "You would've been fine if you hadn't overworked yourself" Sakura scolded, "Hmph you're a real nuisance" Sasuke says to Naruto. Naruto offended by Sasuke's comment yelled "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SASUKE" "If you start anything more, I'll bury you!" Sakura threatened. Kakashi who's been watching this scene gave out an annoyed look on his exposed eye as he says" Hmm, your teamwork has been almost hectic lately." "THAT'S RIGHT YOU TELL HIM SENSEI! YOU'RE ALWAYS MESSING UP OUR TEAMWORK SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out, "He was talking about you Dope, if your so sick if being in my debt then why don't you be Better than me?, though that simply won't happen because you a clan less orphan with no skills whatsoever couldn't possibly be step ahead against an Uchiha Elite as myself!" Sasuke finished with a arrogant smirk, as Naruto growls at him the nerve of this guy saying how unskilled he is compared to him because of his Clan status, It's not his fault the Academy Instructors never bothered to help him with his skills because of his burden the only Jutsu he seemed to know is the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** at first he's never been able to produce a Clone without it dropping dead, but after failing the Graduation Exams and was told by Mizuki-teme that stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing would get him to pass the Academy, but later found out Mizuki tricked him to steal the scroll for him and be brand as a traitor.

Kakashi feeling the tension between the two tells the team to call it a day while he reports their mission. As Sasuke turns to leave to the Uchiha District but was stopped by Sakura as she approached him blushing up a storm "So Sasuke-Kun I was wondering if you would like to work on our teamwork together just you and me?" Sasuke replies with a scoff "No Sakura I don't want to work with you, Why waste your time flirting with me when you should focus on being a better Ninja? Your just as bad as Naruto, Hmph in fact worse than him." Sasuke finishes walking away leaving Sakura to her thoughts. 'He's right, it doesn't matter what the mission is. Their all the same to me,because I'm always the weakest with no special skills!' 'CHAAA WORSE THAN NARUTO , WORSE THAN HIM OF ALL PEOPLE' Inner Sakura ranted struggling to hold a huge boulder. "Hey Sakura-Chan! Forget about Sasuke, how about you and me train together!" Naruto called out with his signature foxy grin unbeknown of the Killing Intent Sakura is releasing, Kakashi however has and held up hand sign disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto confused of the Copy Nins sudden departure oblivious to the Killing Intent coming from the pink haired kunoichi. From the corner of his eye Naruto thought he saw a rock sneaking up on him, 'That's weird now why is a rock sneaking up on me?' Naruto proceeds to walk away ignoring the rock that's continuing to sneak up on him. Fed up with it Naruto turns towards the rock and yells "HA I SEE YOU SO COME OUT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" coming out of the rock reveals three kids a boy with spiky brown hair and green goggles above his face wearing a bright yellow shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and grey shorts down to knees and blue ninja sandals to finish the attire this is Konohamaru Sarutobi. "Hey Big Brother Naruto are you free to play Ninja with me now" Konohamaru asked. 'Oh I forgot about that ' "Sorry Konohamaru but I can't I have to train to get stronger" Naruto replied with his arms crossed behind his head. Sakura scoffs "A Ninja playing Ninja how stupid and childish" Konohamaru took a glance at Sakura and look back at Naruto "Boss who's that, is that your girlfriend?" "I wouldn't say girlfriend, but she is crazy about me though" Naruto answered with his foxy grin.

Sakura heard them and threw a punch to Naruto's the force of the punch caused him to fly back and crash to a wall, Konohamaru who was watching the scene unfold points his finger at Sakura and yells " YOU PUNCHED HIM WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU " unfortunately for him he endured the same fate as Naruto, "OWW, YOUR THE WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER, I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BOSS SEES IN YOU, YOUR MEAN, YOU HAVE A HUGE FOREHEAD , YOUR FLAT CHESTED AND YOU HAVE UGLY PINK HAIR!" Konohamaru barked out. By the look on Sakura's face promising Pain and Suffering Konohamaru immediately regretted insulting her, but it was too late to take those words back as Sakura runs up to them with fire in her eyes with the Intent to kill chasing them until the chase stops when Konohamaru bumped into guy wearing a black ninja suit leaving only his face which is covered in purple markings all over as well as black ninja sandals along with black fingerless gloves and a huge object wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. The guy glared down at Konohamaru " Now that's gotta Smart!"

 **(Time Skip after meeting Garra)**

After being shown up by Sasuke rescuing Konohamaru from the clutches of the Suna Nin known as Kankuro, Naruto hearing about this so called Chunin Exams from the Suna siblings takes interests and feels confident of himself thinking of joining the Exams. With only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru left in the area Naruto turned to Konohamaru asked him "hey Konohamaru do you think I'm weak?" Konohamaru took a quick glance at Sasuke and turned back his attention to Naruto "weaker than Sasuke, then yeah!" Konohamaru replied not helping Naruto's mood. Sasuke however was amused "Hmph that's right he's weaker compared to me the Rookie of the Year in the academy, while he the Deadlast could never hope to on top, he couldn't even save you against that ninja, he must've graduated the academy out of luck weaklings like him should never become Shinobi, don't even bother try taking this Exam you won't last moment might as well die trying as if anyone's gonna miss you." Sasuke walks away with a smug look on his face. Sasuke's words cut Naruto deep but did not let it break his spirit as he stood up with the look of determination " I'll show you, I'LL SHOW YOU ALL THAT NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL TAKE THE EXAM AND BECOME CHUNIN AND I WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN MY WAY OF THAT BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled out as he walked away leaving to his own home. Little did he know that someone nearby was listening on the whole conversation 'Naruto Uzumaki, now why does that name sound familiar? And I thought me and Kushi-chan we're the only Uzumaki's left?, unless he's- but how I thought he died along with Kushi-chan that night?' as the stranger take a look at the direction Naruto went 'Perhaps it's quite possible it could be him and once I'm confirmed that it is him, he will be the one to revive our clan'.

 **Finally that's the end of Chapter 1 Thank God I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter I'm very sorry for keeping you guys waiting for like almost two months for it , and I apologize if this chapter was poorly written like I said I'm a Rookie so it's gonna take some getting used to and once again I apologize for the wait I've been struggling a bit with this chapter which is why I skipped Team 7's confrontation with Garra and his siblings so I could hurry and finish this chapter so I could get to the Forest of Death in the next chapter.**

 **Oh and by the way I'll be showing a drawing I made of Naruto of what his new look is gonna be during the Forest of Death I'm not gonna show it to you yet till I think either the end Chapter three or four once I link my DevianArt and once he's got his new look just try to imagine him having a deeper voice.**

 **Anyway that's all for now Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descendant of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **Chapter 2**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

 **Jutsu**

" **Tailed Beast"**

 **I do Not own Naruto**

After coming back home from Team Meeting Naruto laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling as his mind ponders back to earlier when he was at his Team Meeting spot.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The three Genin squad was at their usual meeting spot at the bridge waiting for their Team Instructor who is late as always, Sakura who is getting fed up about their Sensei's tardiness. The pink haired kunoichi let out a sigh with an irritated expression on her face "Okay seriously, what's the point of being on time for Team meeting if He's the one that's showing up late while we have to wait for him for two damn hours?" "I mean think how I feel I overslept, and I didn't have the time to blow-dry my hair" Sakura ranted._

 _Naruto jumped in on the rant "Yeah that's not right, I didn't even get to brush my teeth or have breakfast". Sakura gave him a disgusted look. "You didn't brush your teeth?, that's pretty gross Naruto"_

 _Naruto blushed pink, while giving her his signature foxy grin "sorry"_

" _Good Morning" the trio looked above them and see the Copy-Nin Kakashi. "sorry I was late, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here". Obviously not buying his lame excuse, Sakura pointed her finger at him and yelled "LIAR, YOU COULD ATLEAST PRETEND TO BE SORRY!", Naruto was siding with Sakura, Sasuke just didn't care._

 _Kakashi hopped down from the pole he was standing from and landed in front of the trio. "I have a surprise for you three, I've signed you all in for the Chunin Exams that's coming up."_

 _The three Genin were shocked at the news, but soon turned to excitement most specifically from the blonde Jinchuriki himself as he leaped on to the Jonin tightly out of excitement "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!" "Get off your embarrassing me" the Copy-Nin replied._

 _After the three got their applications they were told to head to the Academy the next day to turn in their applications by noon. When their sensei was departed from the group Naruto le his mind wonder of how the Exams would be and who or how his opponents would be._

 _He was confident that he'll do well in this Exam, but it was soon cut short as he heard the scoff of the Uchia. "Hmph this Exam shouldn't be a problem. Afterall I'm an Uchia no one would dare to challenge me, Although I can't say the same for you Dobe, you won't last ten seconds in the Exam if it weren't for the fact that all three of us need to partake in this exam you might as well just quit while you can, Everyone knows you're a weakling" Sasuke taunted._

 _Naruto snapped his head up and turned his direction to the Uchia next to him "YOU KNOW WHAT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TEME!"_

" _Oh, really what are you gonna do about it Dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk._

 _Naruto gritted his teeth so hard that you'd think his teeth would break off. As Naruto pulled his fist back ready to throw a punch at the raven-haired boy, he was struck down to the ground by a blow to his cheek. He looks up to see an angry Sakura towering over him. "Sakura-chan what was that for?"_

" _NARUTO NOW I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" yelled the pink haired Kunoichi. "YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO SHOW OFF THINKING THAT YOUR BETTER THAN SASUKE WHEN REALLY YOUR NOT!" "YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN, YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD AS HIM ALL YOUR EVER-GOOD AT IS BEING A LOUD, ANNOYING, RECKLESS IDIOT THAT EVERYONE HATES." "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU AS MY TEAMMATE I'D RATHER HAVE INO-PIG AS MY TEAMMATE INSTEAD OF YOU, AND SASUKE SAYS THAT I'M WORSE THAN YOU WHEN IT'S CLEARLY THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"_

" _AND ANOTHER THING, QUIT TRYING TO WIN ME OVER, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REALIZE THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU MATTER OF FACT, I HATE YOU YOUR ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY OF ME AND SASUKE-KUN, WHY DON'T YOU DO ME AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS VILLAGE AND KILL YOURSELF"_

 _With that Sakura stormed off with Sasuke right behind her amused by the look of heartbreak on Naruto's face._

 _Alone on this bridge the blonde Jinchuricki stood up from the ground dusted himself off as he walked home while looking down to the ground so no one could see the tears running down his cheeks._

 _End of Flashback_

Naruto didn't know how long he laid there staring off into space thinking about the hurtful words that was said from someone he loved.

 _I HATE YOU_

 _YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GOOD_

 _KILL YOURSELF_

Tears continues to run down the blonde's cheeks as he felt his heart was shattered to a million pieces.

The Jinchuricki sat up from his bed and walked to the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror, he looked awful his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and dry tear stains down his cheeks. As he turned on the sink, he begins to splash water on his face to clean away the dry tears. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom depressed as he was about to enter his room, he saw something shined from his kitchen table which caught his attention. As the Jinchuricki walked towards the table and stopped as he picked up a sharp kunai that hasn't been used yet by the looks of it as it shines through the mid-evening sunlight dimming the room through the window.

As Naruto gripped the Kunai firmly in his hand against his wrist, he thought of all the years of abuse and insults from the villagers.

 _DEMON BRAT_

 _NINE-TAILED SPAWN_

 _DEMON CHILD_

 _GO BACK TO THE DEPHS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG DEMON_

Just as he was about to slit his wrist there was a knock at his door. He put down the Kunai and walked to answer the door.

When he opened it he was greeted by a tall muscular bald man with spiky white hair on both sides of his head, he's wearing a fancy red vest that goes down to his waist revealing his muscled chest, gold and black decorative pauldron on his right shoulder, he also wears dark grey baggy pants with fancy designs on it, black socks, golden knee-high boots, lastly the red Uzumaki swirl that is logoed on the front and back of his vest.

Naruto looked the stranger in the eye and asked, "umm can I help you?" the stranger looked down on him "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blonde shinobi was confused of how this stranger could know who he is he's never seen him around. "And if I am, who are you?" Naruto asked the tall man. The stranger's eyes widen at the at the moment and said, "so it is you then, I was certain that you died along with your mother that night".

Naruto's eyes widen "m-my mother?" he stuttered. "what are you talking about, what the hell are you saying, who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes you have to be Kushi-chan's son, your like a splitting image of your father" "as for who I am" their was a moment of silence between the two the stranger kneeled down on one knee to look Naruto straight in the eyes and said " I am Heiachi Uzumaki, one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure, and" once again silence struck between the two until Heiachi took a deep breath and once again spoke " I am also your Grandfather".

 **Well there's Chapter 2 everyone I hope you enjoyed this one right now I'm trying to see if I could write my stories a lot faster from now on, but I'm going to take a small break from writing considering I've been occupied writing this chapter for the last few days.**

 **For those who could be wondering where I got this character Heiachi from, if there are any Tekken 7 players out there who are reading this then you might have a clue of just how I've thought of him from.**

 **Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this note, please leave a nice review for me to see of what your thoughts about this chapter or this story in general.**

 **Have a lovely evening!**


End file.
